Charlotte, Hogwarts, and SexPlenty of it!
by Cold-Gray-Eyes
Summary: Charlotte finds herself as a fifth year in hogwarts. I'm not good at summaries, but there's lots of sex, and wait til you see the pairing in here! 3


A/N: OK, hope you like. It took a while, so give me constructive criticism.   
  
I do not own any of the JKR characters, but I do own Charlotte, and any other characters you don't recognize.  
  
Charlotte, Hogwarts, and Sex (Plenty of it!)  
  
Charlotte sat on the bed gazing at the pages in amazement. She could picture Harry, Ron, her and Hermione strolling the halls of the castle. She got a sudden feeling that she wasn't supposed to be in this world, that the place she belonged was the wizarding world. She took her head from the book and gave a glance to her loving cat, Feebus. Feebus was actually named from a word that Charlotte had made up on her own. She thought it sounded very wizard- like, and a cat was a wizard- like animal. She continued reading, and every moment she kept getting the same feeling like she belonged in the wizarding world. She sat up from the book, grabbed Feebus, and said aloud, "I wish I could be at Hogwarts." She sat for a moment holding Feebus when she noticed a glow on the pages of Harry Potter. She stared at them curiously and gasped as the pages started flying everywhere. The room lit up and before she knew it, everything was black.  
  
Charlotte coughed as she awoke on a bed, which seemed like it was from a hospital. She turned to look at the wall and jumped back and fell off the bed. The picture was moving! She told herself it was all just a dream. But if it had been a dream, then why did that thump hurt so much? She stood up and noticed Feebus sleeping on the bed. She smiled. Cats are very funny when they're sleeping. She stifled a laugh and looked around the room. There was another person in bed. She walked over. It was red- headed boy with a scar on his nose and freckles all over. She had a sudden thought. She looked around the room. Charlotte now knew where she was. She was in Hogwarts and this was Ron Weasly!   
  
Charlotte covered her mouth with her hand and thought, no! This isn't happening. But it was. Charlotte was finally in the wizarding world! She got a start when two large doors opened quickly revealing a short woman in a nurse's uniform. She hustled over to Ron and smiled. "Cute as a button, those Weasly's." she said. Then the nurse looked over at Charlotte. "Oh thank heavens you're okay! You were burning up you poor dear. You'd better hurry up to Gryffindor before McGonagall gets angry. Oh, and wake up Ron, would you, dear? Thank you very much, you're very kind." and with that she scooted out the large doors. Charlotte carefully strolled over to Ron and peered under the cover. Ron's eyes opened and he smiled. Charlotte just stared into his eyes. And then, she couldn't believe it.   
  
Ron leaned up and kissed her! She stood there, shocked. She looked at Ron's face, and he looked confused. "Charlotte!" he said, shockingly. "Um, Ron? I think I've got amnesia or something. Or I hallucinated. Did you just- um- kiss me?" Ron got up without saying a word and put on his robe. "Alright then, we'll go up to the common room." Charlotte grabbed a robe and just followed him. "Ron, what happened in there?" Ron stopped short. He just stood there for a moment and then turned around. "I thought I was dreaming. I've always liked you, Charlotte." Charlotte gasped, but she knew just what to say. "Well, Ron…" she said smiling. "Yes?" Ron seemed eager. "Don't ever do it again, you make sure." Charlotte said, and then kept silent. Ron sort of slouched over. They walked silently to the common room, and Charlotte's heart gave a start when she saw him. He was just how she imagined him. He was sitting at a table, writing something.   
  
He looked up when they entered, and smiled at Charlotte. She smiled back, and thought she must be dreaming. Ron decided to break it up. "Um, me and Charlotte spent the night at the hospital wing. Harry, I've really got to watch myself on your Firebolt. But what about you, Charlotte? Why were you there?" Charlotte remembered what Madam Pomfrey told her. "I was burning up last night." she stuttered. At that moment, a young girl game bursting into the room. She was holding many books, and looked very happy. Charlotte knew exactly who she was.  
  
"Charlotte! Are you OK? Professor McGonagall was to pieces last night. Are you alright?" Hermione gasped out in one breath. "Yes, Hermione. I'm just fine now, thank you. But I seem to have forgotten many things. Take me to our dormitory please?" Hermione smiled. "I'd be glad to!" Both girls strolled out, and Charlotte turned back to Harry. Her mind went different ways. She pictured Harry holding her face, kissing her. She was daydreaming when she smacked into something. "Omigosh! Charlotte!" Hermione picked her up. Charlotte looked up to see a dark cloak flying above her with its feet on the ground. A stern face looked down at her. She knew it was Professor Snape. "It would be wise, Ms Abbleton, to watch what you're doing. I want full attention at all times, is that clear?" He was very strict. "Yes, Professor Snape."   
  
Charlotte got through the day with the help of Hermione. All day her and Harry gave each other seducing looks. She wanted him really badly. It was about 5:00 pm and Charlotte was in the common room. "Hermione, where's the shower?" she asked. "We share a shower room with the boys. It's right through that door," she said, pointing to a door at the back of the common room. Charlotte got a fresh towel and headed to the showers. It felt good to be clean. The soap slithered down her legs, back and chest. She heard the door open, assumed it was Hermione and kept showering. Charlotte was so used to sharing a shower room with only girls, that she just walked out of the shower naked. She was brushing her teeth when the door to a shower opened. She wasn't paying attention. Through the mirror she saw Harry standing in back of her, admiring her behind. She turned around in total shock, and just stood there. She was staring at the ground and Harry was staring at her chest. Charlotte finally came to her senses. She grabbed a towel, then walked over to Harry.  
  
There they were, staring into each other's eyes deeply, lost in thought. Harry leaned in, and then there was the kiss. They got deeper and deeper into it until they were on the floor kissing. They were fifth years, and old enough for this sort of thing. But Harry wasn't thinking, he pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply. And then the door swung open. In reflex, Charlotte flung herself into a stall and shut the door quickly. She heard Ron's voice.   
  
"Oh, hey Harry."  
  
"Hey- Ron- What's- up?" Harry said, out of breath.  
  
"Why are you out of breath, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, you know, been jogging in place. Gotta keep fit"  
  
"Right. So I was looking for you. I wanted to talk about Charlotte"  
  
"Charlotte?!"  
  
"Yeah. You know, I like her a lot. I wanted you to- uh- talk to her for me."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, you know how were fifth years,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I want to date her."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Harry! Why not?"  
  
Harry fidgeted a bit, and then came up with a plan.  
  
"Because I heard, uh, her and Malfoy are a thing"  
  
Charlotte had to keep herself from bursting out of the stall yelling.  
  
"I never heard that! Is it true?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. She gives him long stares."  
  
"Why Malfoy, that dirty little.."  
  
"Come on Ron, don't get pissed because you can't have her"  
  
"That's where you're wrong!"  
  
Then Charlotte heard stomping footsteps and a door slam. She came out of the stall and kissed Harry. "You're a jerk.. But the greatest." And then they left the shower room.   
  
Charlotte was doing her homework in the Common Room when Ron came up to her. "Hey Charlotte," said Ron, fidgeting a bit. "Oh, hello Ron." Charlotte said, looking up from her homework. "I wanted to know, well, if you and Malfoy.. Were a, um, thing." Charlotte thought. She could seduce Malfoy so Ron would think it was they together and go away, and then secretly be with Harry. "Charlotte?" Ron said. "Oh. Sorry. Yes, me and Malfoy are together." Ron's face turned disappointed, and then he got up and went to the boy's dormitory. Charlotte sat, hoping this would work. She could help thinking though, what was her history at Hogwarts? She obviously had already been there, so what had happened while she was there? She had read all Harry Potter books, but was she apart of a book right now? Were her thoughts being kept into record? She kept thinking of this as she dozed off.  
  
A rough, furry creature scampered over Charlotte's stomach. She froze, and carefully looked only to find Feebus sitting, looking innocently at her from her chest. "Feebus, that is nowhere for you to be going!" she joked. "Maybe Harry would." said an angry voice from across the room. Charlotte sat up, startled, and it took her a minute to realize who this was and where she was. "Hermione, what are talking about?" she stammered, remembering everything that happened last night. But, it was only her and Harry in the shower room…. "Most people don't mutter in their sleep like you, Charlotte. But you can find some valuable information when a person does." Hermione looked angry. "You know I don't talk to Ron, but that's an awful thing to do. And to bring my Drakey into it!" Charlotte was confused. " Wait, you and, and, Malfoy?"   
  
"That's right. I'm not mad just don't go through with it. Tell Ron that you and Harry are together." "Ok, thanks for the advice, Herm." Hermione smiled and they hugged. "I'll come with you." Hermione and Charlotte walked into the boy's dormitory. Harry is so sexy with his glasses off! Charlotte thought. "Ron, Harry! Wake up. Charlotte's got something to say. Ron woke up and rubbed his eyes. Harry put his glasses on and got out of bed. This was too much for Charlotte. All Harry had on were boxers with the Gryffindor symbol on them. "I've got to talk to Harry first." Charlotte said, and then grabbed Harry aside. "Hermione wants me to tell Ron about.. Us." She whispered fiercely. "What do you mean, us?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Harry!" she said, putting her arms around his shoulders. "This is no time to joke. We've got to tell Ron."   
  
Both Harry and Charlotte stopped dead when arriving back in the boy's dormitory. Ron's clothes were thrown about, which wasn't a big deal. But what made them stop short was something else. A white bra with the letters H.G. on the breasts. Harry and Charlotte looked at each other. "If they can do it, why shouldn't we?" Harry said, picking Charlotte up while kissing her. He brought her to the shower room. They stood parallel, kissing. Harry reached his hands over her towel and pulled it off. Charlotte took Harry's pants and flung them carelessly. Harry put his hands around her inner thighs and fingered her. Charlotte ripped off Harry's clothes, then they pushed back into a stall, and before you knew it, it was locked.   
  
When Harry and Charlotte went to talk, Hermione and Ron were left alone. Ron couldn't help but looking at her. And when he couldn't stand it anymore, Hermione walked over, and before you knew it, they were going on and on, just like Harry and Charlotte. The difference, however, was that Ron and Hermione went to Hermione and Charlotte's room instead of the bathroom or shower room. Little did they know, Charlotte had left her video camera on her desk, and the power button was on. The whole thing was taped.   
  
Back to Harry and Charlotte. Harry had never seen bigger breasts on a 15 year old, even thought the only other ones he had seen were Hermione's. So Harry and Charlotte didn't go home, but that definitely made it to 3rd. Both of them stayed virgins.. for now.  
  
Charlotte woke up late in the morning. Hermione was not in bed when she woke up. So Charlotte got dressed, and then went to the shower room. Hermione was there. "Hermione, I thought you and Malfoy- and you don't like Ron?" Charlotte said. "You dumb shit. I don't but I have to make Harry jealous. You stole him from me. Oh the nights we had sex. One night, at the Weasly's house for four hours!" By then, Charlotte couldn't talk. This wasn't in any of the books! "But- Harry's a virgin, you liar!' Charlotte was filled with rage. "Oh is that what he told you?" Hermione grinned and walked away.  
  
Charlotte sat in a stall thinking about this. She was lying. Charlotte could tell, and she wasn't going to give in to Hermione. Charlotte gathered herself up, and walked out of the shower room. She decided to go talk to Harry and went to the boy's dormitory. When she got in, Harry and Hermione were under the covers moaning. She couldn't believe it! They obviously didn't hear Charlotte, so she left as quietly as she came in. She decided she'd give Malfoy something to talk about. Charlotte grabbed her school map, and found the Slytherin common room. She dressed up so she could get in, and found out the password from Molly Kartenary. She found herself standing in a room with a python in a tank at the end.  
  
There he was. Malfoy. Laughing and talking with Crabbe and Goyle. Charlotte went up to him. Malfoy smiled. "Hello. Why don't you come into my dormitory and we can- talk? Privately." he hinted to Crabbe and Goyle, who came to stand guard of the Slytherin Boy's Dormitory. When they got inside, Charlotte lifted her hood, leaving Malfoy pleased. "I've always watched you, Charlotte. The way your stomach is flat and your breasts are nice and round." Malfoy said, reaching up her skirt. "And I've always admired you, Malfoy. The way you nail Harry and make his life miserable. It's so- sexy." She smiled, slipping Malfoy the tongue.   
  
They both rolled back onto Malfoy's bed. Malfoy unbuttoned her school skirt and pulled it off. "Wait! Malfoy I have an idea. How do you fancy a strip tease?" Malfoy smiled. "Start stripping" he grinned. Charlotte slowly pulled her skirt up and then bent over. She danced around, pulling off her skirt, unbuttoning her blouse, and then pulling off her panties and bra. She was giving herself to Malfoy. She pulled off his pants and shirt while kissing him deeply. They both flew under the covers. Malfoy entered her as she let out a shriek. They were there for 2 hours.   
  
At 7:00 pm, Charlotte put on her disguise to leave Slytherin Dormitory. She snuck out and went back to Gryffindor common room. Harry was on the couch, crying. "What's wrong Harry?" Charlotte said. "Hermione! That bitch! I hate her!" Harry yelled with rage. "What happened?" Charlotte asked. "Hermione forced me to have sex with her. I love you, Charlotte. She made me! She dug those nails into me. She has great strength, I couldn't beat her. It hurt so much. I didn't want to!" Charlotte burst out in tears and ran to her dormitory. She had been wrong all along! And when she got there, she wanted to scream. Ron was sitting there, naked! "Come here, my little sugar pop. I've been waiting." Not three guys in one day! Charlotte thought, even though Ron had a rather huge package. "Not now, Ron," she said, walking out to the shower room. Ron was rather discouraged.  
  
(A/N: Ok, wait for chapter two, I'm going to make it as good as I can. ^_^ Hope you liked it! It took me so long to write so give me some criticism! Love ya!) 


End file.
